Between You And Me
by Derelyn
Summary: After the events of HBP, Draco is on the run and desperate. What happens when he runs into Luna? [DracoLuna]


**Title: **Between You And Me.

**Warnings: **Minor, and I mean _very _minor, slash. Just mentioned in the past. Apart from that, nothing really.

**Disclaimer: **(sigh) Go on; rub it in...

**Setting: **After HBP.

**A/N: **This story is Draco/Luna. No, Draco is not some perfect, handsome guy who is suddenly reformed by **The Light**. J. K. Rowling did not write six books about him being a bastard, only for him to suddenly turn around and go, "You know what? This isn't who I really am. From now on, I'm going to get my father arrested, marry a nice Muggleborn and give all my money to born starving babies in Africa."

Umm, sorry for the rant. Anyway, other pairings in this will be Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione... and several others, which I'm not going to say because it'll kinda ruin the story. I'm Australian, so I apologise in advance for any un-English sayings, etc. (Oh, and while we're speaking about it, NO, we do not have kangaroos running around in the streets.) Sorry about the fic's name, by the way. I have a problem with lame, cheesy titles.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and **kudos **if you're still reading this absurdly long author's note. If you want me to focus on any of the other characters or pairings in the story more, just tell me. This first chapter is short, but they'll get longer. Please review!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1-**

Draco stared. He knew that there'd been some major changes since the start of the War, and that as it was only just beginning, that there'd be plenty more to come, but something about Diagon Alley just screamed _wrong_. The shops on either side of the bookstore were boarded shut, and looked as though they had been completely deserted.

"Hello, Draco."

The dreamy voice cut through his thoughts, and he gave a start, his guard completely relaxed due to the eerie serenity of his surroundings. Whirling around, he found himself face-to-face with Loony Lovegood.

"I'm not Draco," he told her, doing his best to plaster a confused expression on to his face, which had been temporarily altered with magic. "And who are you?"

She chucked.

"Luna, silly," she replied. "We go to school together."

Draco gave a sharp intake of breath, and, realising he had no other choice, grabbed Luna by the arm, practically dragging her along with him. He only stopped when he was sure that they couldn't be seen, hidden by the shadows of towering buildings.

"Who are you?" he demanded, pointing his wand directly at her heart.

Luna gave it a disinterested look. "I've already told you."

Draco drew his wand back a fraction. If this was an impostor, then surely they'd be a little better at acting? What kind of idiot spoke to someone wanted for a hand in the murder of a person said to be the greatest wizard of all time?

"You look a little like Harry, now," Luna commented, eying his hair.

Draco's eyes widened in horror, and he felt a stab of irritation. "How did you know it was me?"

Luna gave him a very obvious look.

"The way you stand," she replied, shrugging a little.

"What are you, some kind of stalker?" Draco spat angrily, though in truth he was just annoyed by the fact that his disguise had been sprung.

Luna gave him a look as though he was quite strange, and this did nothing to decrease Draco's anger. "Everyone stands differently."

Draco scowled. "I don't believe you."

Luna just gave another shrug and they stood in silence for a moment.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" The words came out before Draco could stop them, and he winced.

"Why should I be?" Luna asked, looking, for the first time, confused.

"I was going to kill Dumbledore!" Draco half-yelled.

Luna laughed. "No, you weren't."

Draco glowered, noting the similarity between the girl and Dumbledore.

"I've decided to let you go," he announced, though Luna didn't look relieved, or surprised, or- well, anything really. "On one condition. Under no circumstance will you tell anyone about this meeting here, today."

He wasn't quite sure _why _he was letting her go. Maybe it was to do with the fact that Luna was about as harmless as peanut butter on a stick.

"You can go now," he snapped suddenly, after a discomforting moment of watching her stare at him.

Luna smiled brightly. "Goodbye, Draco."

"'Bye, Loony," he muttered to her retreating figure, wondering what the hell he was doing.


End file.
